This description relates to a distributed network.
Wireless communication networks are becoming a ubiquitous part of most people's daily lives. Early wireless networks were centralized networks that included a single controller that controlled multiple network nodes. More recent networks, however, employ a distributed architecture where a plurality of independent, but connected, nodes are spread across an area to provide access to the network. Each of these nodes acts as an access point into the network for those users near that particular node. Advantageously, this distributed architecture may lead to ease of deployment, lower costs and resilience to failures. However, managing the inter-node communication can be challenging—especially if the users themselves are mobile and often moving between the nodes.